muerdago
by Nathalie.S
Summary: dos almas solitarias, dos completos extraños, ¿bajo el muerdago, en navidad? AU ishihime, mi primer ishihime-.proximos proyectos.pesimo sumary


Muerdago

-yo…gomenee orihime, demo… mi corazón ya tiene dueña…-respondió con tristeza el pelinaranja luego de que la joven ojiplateada tuviera el suficiente valor de expresarle lo que sentía hacia el

-eh…-quedo aturdida, se apoyo en una de las paredes que rodeaban aquella inmensa mansión, esta impactada, pero debía de haberlo supuesto, kurosaki- kun, un chico inalcanzable para ella, el mas popular de todo el instituto, jugador estrella del equipo de soccer, y para agregar, un club de fan conformado por casi todas las chicas de los cursos

"¡Si inoue, en que estabas pensando!"

¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta?, no, era despistada, lastimosamente, ese fue el error, debió haber visto la relación "mas que amigos" que había entre el ojinaranja y la pelinegra, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ellos empezaron a frecuentarse mas, en la salida, los fines de semana, hasta los había encontrado en la casa de este, pero siendo como era, inocente y lenta, jamas se iba a dar cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que ocultaban esta relación

Hasta que el hablo

-a mi…me gusta rukia-

_Le gusta_

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para romper su delicado corazón

_Había sido una tonta_

¿Porque? Porque no se había dado cuenta antes, tal vez así le ahorraría aquel dolor que ahora sentía

-orihime, espera-fue en vano ella ya se había ido, y de la peor manera

Llorando

Se perdió entre la gente que ahora ocupaba aquella lujosa mansión y no era para menos, era la casa de su compañero aniki hirashi, un alumno de intercambio, que debido a la celebración de la navidad, propuso que todo la ceremonia y fiesta que se realizaba cada año en el instituto, se hiciera en su "casa"

El único motivo por el que había asistido era porque pensaba en la pequeña posibilidades poder expresarle sus sentimientos a su platónico amor, demo con lo que paso, esto no tenia ningún sentido

Sonrió con tristeza

Ella quería que la besase, quería probar aquellos labios prohibidos, aquellos que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo…

Tanto tiempo de admiración, de amor, por nada

Lo había perdido, de hecho nunca lo tuvo, siempre estuve ahí con el, demo observándolo, alentándolo desde las sombras, viéndolo enfrentar sus propios miedos y temores, viéndolo sobresalir, desde que entro al instituto no a dejado de mirarle, aun cuando solo era el, ichigo kurosaki, un chico normal como todos, pero con un sentimiento de superación, valiente y a la vez sencillo

Algo que siempre miro, admiro y observo…demo de lejos

Es por eso que ahora esta pasando tanto dolor y sufrimiento, nunca estuvo a su lado, nunca le dio una mano ayuda, era demasiado tímida, lo único que podía hacer es estar con el…en las sombras, alentándolo…

Nunca la noto, hasta ahora…

Desde que se empezó a acercar a el, gracias a su amiga tatsuki, tuvieron una estrecha relación

Demo solo como amigos

_Aun cuando el la miraba como una hermana_

Ella siguió con el, esperaba que el se diese cuenta de lo tanto que lo amaba

Pero al igual que ella era despistado, tal vez demasiado

Es por eso que decidió decirle, decirle lo que su corazón a gritos sentía

Trato de borrar aquellos sentimientos que la afligían, demo era inútil, en un intento desesperado de olvidar todo lo que paso minutos atrás, salió al jardín para tomar un poco de aire. No soportaría estar un momento más dentro de esa casa.

Se percato que no estaba sola, en una banca cercana se encontraba un chico peliazul, supuso que era un estudiante que también, como los demás vino por la fiesta, La pelinaranja se sentó a su lado, el joven le miro y ella sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Esa sonrisa se le hizo pura y bella, solo se quedaba mirando esos labios que formaban aquella mueca de felicidad. Subió hasta sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados. Cuando los abrió, pudo mirar unos hermosos ojos grísea dos; para él, transmitían una paz bastante reconfortante.

Por un momento se olvido de todo lo que paso en la mansión, por un momento hasta olvido que hacia ella ahí, solo se quedo embelezada viendo esos hechizantes ojos azules, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, demo el ruido seco de un chapuzón por parte de uno de los invitados de la piscina que se encontraba a unos metros de ella la hizo reaccionar

Pequeñas gotas habían caído en su traje, apenada de que aquel extraño la viera en esa bochornosa situación, procuro levantarse e irse de aquel lugar mientras buscaba en su bolso algún pañuelo para limpiar aquellas gotas que yacían en su hermoso vestido

-espere-la agarro del brazo con firmeza, se estremeció, aquellas manos eran tan suaves

-si- contesto dudosa, no es que le temiera, demo la posición en la que estaban la ponía nerviosa

-tengo un pañuelo, si usted desea-dice el ojiazul para sorpresa de la ojigris, luego de unos segundos reacciono, y apenada nuevamente lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir levemente la cabeza

Regresaron a la banca, el joven le tendió un pañuelo que el guardaba en su abrigo, la pelinaranja agradecida, pronuncio un "arigato" mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto

Luego de haberse secado aquellas gotas de agua, se creo un incomodo silencio, La joven se quedo callada, ese silencio era realmente molesto, no le gustaba

De repente el peliazul perturbo aquel áspero clima

-mi nombre es uryuu ishida- dijo el ojiazul luego de acomodarse en la blanquecina banca

-el...el mió es inoue orihime un gusto-tartamudeo apenada la joven, en verdad el chico le había parecido atractivo

"¿Qué, que le pasa?! No debería estar pensando en eso, el me ayudo"- se regaño mentalmente mientras movía levemente la cabeza, en un intento de apartar aquel pensamiento, al ver aquella extraña actitud por parte de la chica, el peliazul se preocupo

-¿le pasa algo?-

-eh no nada-hizo un gesto con sus manos dado a entender que nada malo pasaba, este la miro desconfiado

-bueno-

-ishida-kun, ¿que hace aquí?-dijo tratando de entablar un conversación

-No me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero mis amigos me convencieron para venir. ¿Y tu?

Aquella pena la embargo de nuevo y soltó un leve suspiro

-vine porque pensé que podía arreglar mi corazón, demo termino destrozado-sin poder retenerlo mas, una lagrima escapo de sus agrisados ojos- estoy lastimada en este lugar- Dice tocándose el pecho- Mi corazón, duele mucho.

-¿Una decepción amorosa?

-Si. Es muy doloroso no ser correspondido por aquel que siempre te ha gustado.

La joven levanta la cabeza y dirige su mirada a un punto fijo. Se sonroja ligeramente, uryuu lo nota y hace la misma acción que ella había realizado anteriormente.

El peliazul logra visualizar el objeto que provoco aquel rubor en la chica: Un pequeño muérdago estaba sobre ellos.

"uuryu toma entre sus manos el rostro de la pelinaranja, aun sonrojada. Aquel sonrojo se le hizo tierno e inocente, le daba un toque muy bello a sus lindas mejillas".

-Es tradición besar a la chica que se encuentra debajo del muérdago- Se acerca a su oído, y le susurra- Las heridas del corazón se curan con amor.

"El peliazul posa su mirada sobre orihime, aquellos hermosos ojos azules la hipnotizaban; cerro los suyos tras recibir el beso del chico. Lo correspondió lentamente, esos labios le trasmitían una sensación de calor verdaderamente placentera, solo se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Y el único testigo de su amor, fue un pequeño muérdago".

"_Es una de las tradiciones navideñas más antiguas, dice que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena encontrará al amor de su vida"._

_Y saben que?_

_Yo creo_

_Porque aun cuando la vida se te pone oscura_

_Siempre hay alguien quien te ilumina el camino_

_Y ese era tu ishida-kun_

_-_arigato-susurre sonrojada mientras en un tierno gesto juntas nuestras frentes perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro

_Se que es esto_

_Es amor…_

eѕ por eѕтo qυe мe encanтa el cнocolaтe ·


End file.
